The Other Best Friend
by TabloidTeen
Summary: Clare O'Hera has been best friends with Ethan and Benny since they were kids. At the start of High School everything starts to change. Clare realizes that she...like likes Benny but now the question is does he feel the same. He's no longer the awkward boy who made fun of her braids,but the cute awkward boy who saves her from getting sucked into a real like Dusk nightmare. Benny/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _My Babysitter's A Vampire_ nor do I own any other movies or tv shows mentioned in this story. I only own my OC Clare.

"_I love you."_

"_I'm not human."_

"_I don't care. Bite me. I'm begging you."_

"Jane, why are we watching this? He's so…unrealistic. And not just because this is all fiction." Jane turns to look at after pausing the movie, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"Clare...you, you just can't – but this is _Dusk_! You're hopeless." Shaking her head she looks back towards the screen.

Rolling my eyes I look over to my two best friends, the idiots were making their traditional Sunday sundae's before school starts. "What did you do? Rob an ice cream truck or something?" Ethan looks up at me shaking his head and motioning for me to join them after setting the marshmallows' down.

"Tomorrow we officially join the high school brotherhood. We are men." Benny looks over at me as I pat Jane's head then sit down in front of them and makes a face at me, "And woman. We must mark the moment."

"So the Sunday to end all Sundays?" I raise an eyebrow. They choose to ignore me as I pick up a bag and take a bucket of coffee ice cream.

"Remember grade five when you put 176 of these in your mouth?"

"Yeah, right! It was 186!" Benny rolls his eyes and takes my marshmallow bag.

"No way!" I snatch them back, "_I _did 186, you did 176 and Ethan, you barely hit 150." We all look at each other for a second before reaching to rip open the bag, Ethan reminding us to count as we put them in our mouths. I could barely hear Jane call us dumb before Ethan's mumbling of how we're tied cuts her off.

Benny and I start to toss a couple back and forth trying to get the other to spit some out, Ethan hold up his hands and gestures '50'. I start shaking my head with an incredulous look, "No way." I mumbled before we hear a loud scream. We all look towards were Jane is sitting, expecting it to be from the movie but we start to panic when we realize that she's not there.

"ETHAN!" I hear from outside, Ethan runs to open the door spitting out his marshmallows on the way.

"Hey…you're home early…how was date night?" Ethan asks sheepishly. Benny jumped out next to Ethan while I peeked out from behind the door. I see some of Benny's marshmallows fall out his mouth and rubbing the back of his head and looking down slowly.

* * *

><p>"A babysitter? For you? Classic!" Benny laughs as I push my way in between them.<p>

"I thought it was a babysitter for Jane?" Ethan ignores me and pushes me to the side.

"Shh! Keep it down! This kind of info could totally ruin a guys rep. Hopefully before this Erica chic shows up tonight to babysit I can talk my parents out of hiring her." I laugh at this.

"Ethan, what rep? It's the first day of school and no one couldn't care less about who you are." Ethan pushes me to the side again as I tried getting in between them. "Okay, you know what. Stop. Why do you keep pushing me?"

"You were supposed to be watching Jane! Now because of you, Jane and I need a babysitter!"

"You're blaming this on me? She is your sister, your mother put you in charge, and it was your responsibility. Not mine. Get over yourself Ethan, besides you were the one who called me over to eat marshmallows." I poked him in the chest before starting to walk away. I hear Benny mutter 'Not cool man' before I accidentally bump into someone.

"Whoa, hey!" feeling hands around my waist I jump and turn looking into the eyes of this really cute tall pale guy, "Gotta be careful there! I see you're a fan of vampires, I love them." I look down at my shirt; realizing I'd accidentally put on one of my art shirts. Normally I wore graphic tees to paint, this one was my _Buffy the Vampire _t-shirt. "Pretty quiet there, my names Jesse. What's yours lovely?"

"Clare O'Hera, nice to bump into you. But no way your attractive face has seen this show. We're like a group of dorks and you...have a nice face – oh god I should stop talking now." I put my hand over my eyes I hear him chuckle and grab my hand.

"Ah, hey! Principal Hicks, let me give you a hand." Jesse says as he pulls me with him and grabs the coffee out of the Principals hand. I look back a little stunned by how many people were following Jesse; damn this guy has got a lot of friends. I also see Benny looking upset, what did Ethan say to him now?

"Oh, thank you Jesse. Much better." Hicks fixed the picture of the missing teen. Wait, didn't this kid live next door to Ethan, Benny and I?

Jesse turned to smile at his friends and looked back towards the principal, "Anything for our fearless leader! Do you mind?" he sniffed the coffee and took a sip. "Ah, French roast. Good choice." Handing the cup back, Principal Hicks repeated what Jesse said. Jesse turned and looked at me then up towards Ethan and Benny and raised his eyebrows smiling.

I glanced back quickly and saw Benny making a face and then looking at me with a confused expression as Jesse grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I heard the principal chuckle and say, "Boys in the drama club, always making a scene."

"Um, so you're in the Drama club? That's cool, I need to get my schedule before class starts…so it was nice to meet you and hopefully I'll see you again." I tried to tug my arm away but he just held on tighter. I looked up to see him nod to the other guys and then look back at me smiling.

"I'll show you around. Show you where everything is. Listen, I want to ask you about how you really feel about vam-"

"Jesse!" a girl came running over glaring at him, "Just because I said no more doesn't give you free reign to go after other unsuspecting girls."

Jesse sighed, "Clare, this is Sarah. Sarah this is Clare, who isn't some unsuspecting girl. I was just offering to show her around. You're my ex-girlfriend; you don't need to bother yourself with me anymore, run along now. Clare and I have some business to finish." Jesse offers me his arm and I slowly take it giving them both a confused glance.

We walked in silence for a couple minutes until we reached one of the rooms and he told me has all the schedules in. I smiled at the lady handing me my paper and made sure all the classes were correct. AP Biology, IH English, H World History, H Algebra 2, H French 2, and Advanced Drama. After getting everything together I walk out to find him waiting, "You didn't have to stay if you didn't want to."

"I wanted to finish our conversation from before. How do you feel about vampires? I love them but not the _Dusk _vampires though…I mean the more realistic ones." Jesse put his hands on my shoulders as he walked me to my first class.

"I don't know, they're cool I guess and they have a very mysterious appealing vibe to them. They're very alluring but they're very dangerous." As I put my and on the door the bell rings signaling to everyone that if they're outside of class they're late. "I'll see you later Jesse, you're already late."

"Hang out with us later, there's something I want you to see." He leans down and his lips graze my cheek.

I must have stood there for a while because when I finally snapped out of it there was no one else in the hall except for the janitor at the other end of the hall. I took a deep breath, shook my head, and opened the door.

* * *

><p>I was surprised when I saw Sarah in my fourth period class; it was a little awkward at first. Sitting next to the ex-girlfriend of the cute boy I might like was never on my to-do list but we ended up hitting it off really well. We both liked the same kind of music, books, and we were both into the same genres of movies. As we were walking past the cafeteria line I hear Benny and Ethan arguing.<p>

"Those are state of the art alien DNA detector goggles!" Benny exclaimed at Ethan.

"Yeah, so?"

"High school cafeteria is an ideal place to test them out!"

"Yeah, and to brand us as dorks for the next four year! Think about Clare, she's definitely not going to be friends with us if we're marked as losers." Ethan tried to keep the goggles away from but with Benny reaching for them and grumbling about getting them back it was really difficult.

"Give me the goggles or I will hurt – wait. Why wouldn't Clare be friends with us? She's been our best friend since we were kids. She wouldn't just ditch us –"

"Hey! You guys! Hey! Over here!"

"Oh, no."

I stopped paying attention to them and looked over at Sara, "Do you want to go sit in the quad?"

"Yeah, in the shade though, it's kind of warm today." She grabs her tray and starts to walk off. Before I could call out stop, I saw her collide into Ethan and yell out the word, 'Dork'. I couldn't help but laugh at Ethan's face, I don't know when this idea of being a dork became so horrible to Ethan but he just wasn't acting like himself lately. I went over and shoved our trays into Ethan's outstretched arms and took off my _Buffy_ t-shirt and handed it to Sara.

"Go change, I'll go get us some seats over there." Sarah smiled when I said this, looked down at my stomach and quickly pulled my tank top to cover more of my midriff (not that it mattered of course, going to the gym and playing Volleyball kept me toned).

Laughing I nudged her off and took our trays away from Ethan, smiled at Benny and started to walk away. "That was one babe-tastic tower of Babe-alon." I hear Benny say from behind me. For some reason I felt a twinge in my chest after assuming he was talking about Sarah. I mean she was very pretty, why wouldn't Benny like her.

Wait a minute; I've known Benny for years. Sure he may show interest in almost every nice looking girl he sees but that's just Benny. Plus he would never think of me as anything more that the girl next door. I'm not interesting or beautiful; I'm a nerd who likes to play videogames. We've known each other for so long he probably thinks of me as his little sister, the little sister he never wanted sure.

As I sat down I heard someone call out Sarah's name. It was her friend Erica, we'd met at the beginning of class but she had to leave early because she was setting up for some _Dusk_ ticket sales. "What happened to your shirt? Is it new?"

"Actually, it's mine. Hi, Erica right? Nice to see you again." Holding out my right hand I started to pick at my salad with my fork with my left hand.

"Yeah, and you're Clare. Nice to – oh my gosh you guys guess what. I've already sold 200 tickets for the screening," Erica took a deep breath to calm herself but it didn't seem to work. It looked like she had gotten even more excited than before, "Only seven more days. I seriously think that if I had to wait eight more days instead of seven more days I would go crazy."

"Yeah, me too." I looked over at Sarah, she didn't look very enthusiastic about the premiere screening of _Dusk_.

"You skipped math today, were you with Jesse?" Looking at Erica I raised my eyebrows and coughed.

"No, remember we broke up like a week ago? No, I was just running late, my bike got a flat tire. Again. Besides I think Jesse has taken an interest in Clare." Sarah sighed and raised her eyebrows at me.

"If you want, I think I've seen you walk to school before you're on my way, we could walk together?" She nodded as I offered. Better her than Ethan and Benny everyday. Yes they are my best friends but there's only so much I can take.

"Well, anyways then…Clare I've saved two seats. You and Jesse are going to come right?" Erica looked at me with a hopeful expression.

"Uh, no Jesse's not a real big _Dusk_ fan…" Sara had decided to answer for me.

"What?! How could either of you date someone who doesn't like _Dusk_? The second book changed my life."

"Erica…is it maybe a little possible you could be giving this franchise a little too much credit? I mean, come on. Vampires' that sparkle in the sun isn't exactly-"

"No, no don't even finish that sentence Clare or I won't be your friend anymore." Erica picked up one of my fries and tossed it at me.

I jumped in shock as it hit me on the face and looked at her in astonishment. I opened my mouth but didn't get a chance to speak because Benny came to sit down next to me.

"Hey there…look Ethan said some things and I obviously know they aren't true I mean, we've been friends since forever and I mean why wouldn't you want to be friends with me I'm like your best friend. We've been through so much together-"

"Benny you're rambling. Oh by the way this is Erica and that's Sarah." I said interrupting his word vomit. He gives a quick wave and then I continue, "Of course I'd never 'abandon' you…I love you." His eyes grow wide and my heart starts to beat faster, "You're like, um, my best, like you're like my brother. Brotherly friendship love. Oh dear god." I look away and then put my head in my hands shaking it back and forth.

"Wait a minute," he turned back to look at Erica, "are you by any chance babysitting for the Morgan's tonight?"

Erica looked shocked, "Yeah, why? Do you know their kids?"

"Yeah, one of them is my buddy, sitting right over…there." We all turn to look at where he was pointing. Ethan ducks his head down; he looked like he was trying to disappear. While his blonde friend, Rory, I think, decided to wave over at us. "He's a bit shy." Benny looked back over to me, "Well I guess I'll see you around? I mean unless that drama club guy decides to monopolize your time?"

"Benny? Are you…jealous?" My grin gets even bigger, "Well you're not going to have to worry because you're the only boy for me." I wink and act like I'm joking as I toss a fry at him. He smiles, gets up, and starts to walk away but before he got out of earshot I heard him say a little 'Yes' in excitement.

_Does Benny feel the same way about me that I do for him?_

* * *

><p>As I'm walking out of school I see Ethan push Benny and start to clean off his face. As I'm walking up to them I hear Benny say, "Oh, bummer. Looks like she's already hooked up with Mr. Too-Cool-For-School." I look over and see Sara leaning against a tree as Jesse stands next to her; they looked like they were in a heated argument.<p>

"They're not dating."

"Did somebody mention my name?" Rory and I say at the same time. Benny looks at me while Ethan rolls his eyes.

"H-hey Clare. How was your day? Juice?" He shoves his juice box into my face and I laugh.

"Not bad. No thanks and how was yo-" I hear Jesse call my name. I look over to see him waving me over. "Sorry, Jesse said he wanted to give me a ride. I guess I'll see you guys later? Bye Benny." I wave at them as I walk over to Jesse and smile.

"Clare…" he grabs me and tucks me under his arm. "See Sarah, it's too late to turn back now." Jesse and I had sixth period Advanced Drama together and had spent the whole period together. I don't know how it happened but at the end of class he asked if I wanted to go out on a date.

I looked up at Jesse as Sarah just shook her head, Erica ran up and grabbed hold of Sarah's arm, "Jesse, Sarah and Clare both tell me that you aren't a big fan of vampire movies?"

"I love vampires. That's exactly what I told them." Jesse smirked down at me and squeezed my shoulders.

"Yeah, well I've gotta go." Sarah shook her head and walked away waving at Erica and me.

"Alright, well…I'll see you around? Dusk forever?" Erica yelled shooting her fist in the air like at the end of _The Breakfast Club_ movie. Jesse then motioned for me to get in the car in the passengers seat.

"Hope we all see you at the screening." One of Jesse's friends said to Erica and touching her arm. _That's cute,_ I thought, _he and Erica would make a really cute couple._

"See you tonight Erica!" I say as I open the door and get in smiling at her. She waves back and moves out of the way as Jesse starts the car. He recklessly swerves the car into Ethan. Benny, and Rory's way as his friend sticks his head out the back and yells, 'Watch it nerds' and laughs.

"Jesse what the hell?" I turn to look at him, "You could have hurt somebody! I know those guys."

"Oh come on Clare, we were just having a little fun, we didn't mean anything by it." Says the guy from the back and holding his hand out for me to shake, "I'm Gord by the way."

"Clare," I grab his hand, "And don't call them nerds. Only I can do that." Letting go Jesse chuckles and drops them off first. I then give him directions to my house but instead he takes me to a park about a couple minutes away.

"Clare, what if I told you that vampires really existed?" he grabbed my hands.

"I'd tell you that you're nuts and to take me home right now."

"Is that what you'd really say?" his grip gets a little tighter and his face gets closer to mine.

"Not really, I mean I think I'd probably freak out and contemplate my very existence on this earth. But other than that I mean, I'd never actually want to be one, I want to have kids someday and I'm pretty sure to stay that young forever the female reproductive organs would be frozen as well. You know, 'cause…everything would be frozen…why are we even talking about this? What is with all these vampire questions Jesse?"

"Clare…" his eyes shift back and forth but his ever-present smirk seems to be fading away. He lets go of me and says, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. Let me take you home."

Confused on what just happened I dazedly give him the rest of the directions back to my house. I sit in the car for a couple minutes before getting out. I hear the window roll down so I turn to look over at him, "I'm sorry Clare, I thought we similar. But maybe it was better we find out now then later, right?" he grins before putting the car into reverse and drove away.

"…_But we just met!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _My Babysitter's A Vampire_ nor do I own any other movies, tv shows, video games, or songs mentioned in this story. I only own my OC Clare.

_Thank you everyone! __ You're all so sweet! Special shout outs to the first reviewers: _**EmmALewisS**,**MarauderGirl13**, **Lilmissy235**, and **Sandy2417 **(And to the guest!). I love getting reviews, they really make my day. I'll try to post at least once a week maybe twice if I get time since it's my senior year I'm pretty busy right now. Hopefully that'll change as the year progresses. It was spirit week and because I have lots of school spirit, I've only been working on this little by little but next week everything will mellow out. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! There's lots of Benny/OC going on here. So here's the story!

* * *

><p>I was up in my room finishing up some homework when I get a notification that Benny wants to video chat with me. "Hey, babe. So I was thinking, at the first sign of Ethan's babysitter we head over there and save him from his "protesting" and wallowing in his room."<p>

"You just want to go to check out the hot sitter." Rolling my eyes I log off and go back to my work. I don't even get the pen on the paper when I get a notification from Benny on my screen again, "What? Benny I've got to finish this creative writing assignment and you're annoying me."

"Clare O'Hera how dare you. After everything we've been through? After the love we share-"

I shut off the chatter app and sighed, _love we share?_ It took about five minutes before I see Benny knocking on my window. When we were kids we got my dad to build this wall of flowers that lead right up to my window and a couple years ago Benny and I put an actual ladder underneath the flowers so he could climb up when he wanted to (hey, this was before I started to like Benny like that…). Our houses were right next to each other, while Ethan's house is across the street.

"Come on," he says as he climbs into my room, "what's up? You never screen my calls. Did something happen with that Jesse guy? Because if he hurt you I swear on my _Star Wars_ collection –"

"Hey, hey, hey stop. Don't worry about it. Nothing happened. I mean it, seriously, nothing happened. He told me that he made a mistake. That we aren't similar and that it was better we found out now." I rolled my eyes and packed up my bag for Monday. "He was a cute guy who totally had no interest in me after a really strange conversation. He was nice and brought me home and is just another guy on the list of people who don't like me like that."

"I-I'm sorry. What? So you just hung out in his 'super cool car' and had a 'moment' and was dazzled by his 'mysteriousness' and he just…just put you aside like you meant nothing? Nothing?" He started getting really into his rant and threw his hands up while pacing the room, "I don't understand. No. Clare listen to me," he grabbed me by the shoulders, "You could never be a mistake. Whatever that guy said doesn't matter."

"Benny!" I laugh and give him a hug, "You know you're the sweetest guy in the whole world? It's okay; forget about Jesse, we probably wouldn't have had anything in common except drama. I mean it's not like us." My eyes shoot open when I realize what I just said. We're still hugging when I try to pull away but he wouldn't let me.

"Ya, I mean we have like so much in common and you know but we don't have everything in common. Our relationship-no, you are so important to me I just want to know that you know that right? I know I don't sound like myself." He pulls away a little to look at my face.

I probably looked confused to him, "Benny…what…? You're important to me too." I shake my head and put my hand on his cheek, "Now, come on. Lets go to Ethan's. I'm sure he's made a big fool out of himself already."

_Benny was acting really weird…I wonder what that was all about._

"Knock on the door, don't just walk in!"

"Oh please! We've known Ethan for how long? Come on Benny, what's the worst he can do? Shove and umbrella in our faces?" I knock on the door then start to open it as Benny rolls his eyes and fiddles with the movie, chips, and fake vampire teeth.

"Alright we've got pop, chips, and the first season of _The Bloodsucker Diaries._ Who—" Benny starts to say but drifts off as we both see Sarah holding an umbrella at us like it was a weapon.

"Well that's ironic." I raise my eyebrow and give a small smile at Sarah.

Sarah looks at the both of us in confusion then asks Ethan where his bathroom is. As he tells her Benny and I look at each other. Rolling my eyes I grab the vampire teeth out of his mouth and grab the chips walking towards the kitchen.

"Dude…Isn't that your robo-babe from school?"

"Yes, I guess Erica couldn't come, so she sent her instead." I blocked Ethan and Benny out as I moved to the door and stood by Jane listening to Sarah call Erica. Jane and I look at each other in worry, Sarah sounded really upset about something. I move away not wanted to get caught eavesdropping and walk in on Ethan saying, "It's Fudgsicle!"

"Nice job, by the way." I say and look at Benny, "I'm starving."

Nodding he says, "Let's order some 'zaa." He sighs after pressing a number on speed dial and pulls me to stand next to him as Ethan moves toward Jane, "Hey, it's me. Give me the usual and supersize that puppy." Looking at me he grabs my hand and looks at my wrist, "I'm next door, no not Clare's house. Yeah, across the street, it's, uh, exactly 7:19, and you have 30 minutes or it's free."

Bringing the phone down to my height we both yelled out, "Engage!" before hanging up. We smile at each other when Ethan wakes up to us, "Alright you guys, this new _Galactica _spin-off is on tonight, and we should totally…" I trail off as Benny nudges me to look at Ethan. "Okay, what's up?"

"Ethan before you say anything…Clare let me just tell you that what you just said…so hot!" Benny shakes his head and I laugh, _I can't believe he really just said that! He has been acting so strange…_

"You both are such dorks, look I just saw Sarah and she was…she was in front of the mirror, but…not in it!"

"Okay, hold up. How much aftershave did you drink?" Benny says leaning in closer throwing his arm around me and chuckles at Ethan.

"Dude, I'm serious! Her reflection was all wonky. She's not normal, okay? She's like a…" Sarah walks in cutting Ethan off by asking if we really need a sitter.

"Depends on what you mean by 'need'." Benny looks at me and winks, smirking.  
>Ethan just looks at Sarah and walks her to the side door saying that his mom just likes to humiliate him. Sarah looks relived and said something about finding Erica. Benny looks at Ethan like he's crazy when he says he should go with her for protection.<p>

I'm laughing when I say, "Ethan, I's be more protection for her than you would be!" I turn back to Benny as he grabs me and sets me up on the counter. He may not seem it but he's actually pretty strong…and tall, Benny's really tall. I think he's 6" where I'm pretty average if not a little short at 5"4 almost 5"5.

As I'm sitting there and we're quietly talking about which comic book is the best I start to play with his hair. It's always been so soft and I've always loved playing with it. I can see him start to smile and say, "Remember the first time you finally let me play with your hair?"

"I only agreed because you kept begging me to. Do you remember what you first did when I let you?" He grabs my left hand and grins.

"I was not begging! And yes, I said 'your hair looks sexy pushed back'."

"I still can't believe you quoted _Mean Girls." _

"I still can't believe you knew what _Mean Girls_ was!" We were laughing as Ethan walks up to us looking freaked out.

"I'm tell you guys, I just saw something. Okay, she's not normal, and I'm going to find out what's going on." Ethan grabs his jacket and heads towards the side door.

"Fine. Undercover brothers on a mission, I like it…but…aren't you forgetting something?" Benny says walking behind him.

He turns Ethan just as Jane and I both say, "Yeah, what are you forgetting."

"Maybe I should call my grandma. I mean you're coming with us right Clare? I mean you're the third musketeer. We need you with us." Benny gets his phone out.

* * *

><p>It only takes a couple minutes for Benny's grandma to come in through the side door. I grab my jacket and wait for Benny to give her instructions for the pizza while Ethan promises we'll be right back. "I hate being eight." Jane says as we leave, I feel bad for her. Ethan's not the best big brother in the world but he's her family.<p>

"Hey Jane how about I play your game when we get back?" Before I could even finish Jane was nodding her head so fast she looked like one of those bobble-head toys. I smile and wave as we leave through the side door and firmly shut it behind me.

We've walked at least a block with Ethan speed walking, when Benny drops something from his bag and goes to pick it up. "What is all that stuff?" Ethan asks impatiently.

"Digicams with night vision infrared." Benny scoffs and rolls his eyes at Ethan, "You can't possibly expect us to investigate the supernatural realm without the proper equipment!"

"Fine! Just keep it on the down-low. Okay? She already thinks I'm a perv."

Now I'm the one scoffing at Ethan, "Seriously Ethan, Sarah couldn't think about you any less. You care about what people think about you way too much. I mean have you even considered the fact that maybe nobody really cares about social status or being popular? Some people are just naturally interesting and fun to be around and others…well others like our dear friend, um, Rory, are the exact opposite." Now don't get me wrong I like that Rory kid, we've got some stuff in common and that's cool but it's very doubtful he'd become super popular.

For some reason Ethan seemed to be ignoring me a lot this past week…_you know he still hasn't even apologized to me._ Benny looks at me then back at Ethan and says; "You said her reflection wasn't all there, right?" He continues on when Ethan agrees, "Here's a thought: What if this is some publicity stunt thing for that stupid _Dusk_ movie?" Benny stops walking and starts to point his finger around and spins a little, screaming, "If this is a 'punk', I knew it all along!"

Ethan shushes Benny and we head towards town, it's been almost a half hour when I finally say, "This is so hopeless, we've lost her. We should just go back and eat something because you know what Ethan? I'm starving!"

"Must. Have. Pizza." Benny nods in agreement, _wait a second when did he put on those goggles?_

A loud sound cuts Ethan off, I start to move towards the alley but Benny pulls me to stand a little behind him. As he turns on his night vision on the camera he starts to look really freaked out. He stops Ethan when he moves forward and says, "We should leave. We should leave right now."

Ethan grabs the camera from his hands and I scoot closer to see the screen. _Holy mother of hell, is that…? Sarah oh my god, oh my lord. Sarah's a freaking VAMPIRE?! She's sucking the life out of that poor rat oh my god!_

Ethan and Benny start screaming and Sarah growls at us, Ethan runs away but Benny and I are still standing there and Benny just kept screaming. Me on the other hand, I'm frozen in shock with my eyes wide and heart pounding. I couldn't breathe, I can still hear Benny screaming when Ethan comes back and pulls us to start running.

Ethan yells, "We are so dead!" while we're running and I would have laughed when Benny yelled, "Speak for yourself! Skinny couple coming through!" he grabs my hand and yells out, "Warp nine!" and pulling me to run faster.

I hear Ethan yelling something about his vampire babysitter when I say, "Benny remember _Halo_ Level Three? The battle plan you sent?"

"Evasive maneuvers. Alpha phi strike delta six. Engage!" Benny and I do all the moves but I stop before falling over the big planter in the middle of the side walk when I see Ethan just run straight for us, missing all the steps for the pattern. Benny says the same thing and Ethan replies by saying he sometimes just skims Benny's emails.

Sarah walks up as Ethan helps Benny up off the for asking, "What's your problem?"

"Hold up! If you eat us, that would so not be cool." God Ethan could you have been any lamer?

"If I wanted to eat you I would have done it by now."

"See? She's going to eat us! We're doomed!" Benny yelled pointing at Sarah, "Run! Clare, run!"

"No, no, no. I just want to talk to you guys!" she sighs when Ethan hold up two branches in the position of a cross and calls her a demon. "Guys, whatever you saw, it's not what it looks like."

"Really Sarah? So you're not a vampire who eats animals and drinks their blood?" I ask trying to take a step closer but Benny wouldn't let me. "Benny let go, like she said, if she was going to eat us she would have by now."

"I'm warning you, I had garlic bread for lunch and I am not afraid to use my breath." Benny starts to breath out towards Sarah when I shut his jaw and shake my head at him.

"Will you two just shut up and listen? I'm just a normal girl," Sarah turns to look at me, "At least I was until I got bit by my crummy ex-boyfriend. I'm technically still a fledgling until I drink human blood, which I really don't want to do, so…I have to figure out how to stop this thing before my mortal body dies or at least stop it from happening to more people like Erica." She looks down then back up at me moving closer, "And you Clare, I've been trying to keep you off their radar but that first day you just bumped into Jesse and he had his sights set on you. I don't know what happened but be grateful that he didn't want anything more from you."

"So you're sure this isn't some stupid thing for that _Dusk_ movie?" Benny asks looking hopeful.

Sarah just gives a sad smile and tells us she'll walk us home before going to find Erica before anything bad happens to her.

* * *

><p>As we walk in Jane says, "About time! I'm so bored, Grandma passed out five songs ago, and she had, like, zero boom-boom-pow. Can we pleeease play now?" Jane asks me.<p>

I look at everyone and then nod at her, "Sure why not, Benny that pizza guy is so late and I'm starving." I look at Benny when Sarah starts walking away and talking to the boys. I look back over to Jane and smile, "Lets do _Rich Girl_ by Gwen Stefani first." Before we could start the doorbell rings.

Benny gets to the door first and says, "Sorry dude but I'm just dying for a bite!"

"So am I." I look over at the pizza guy and see that Benny had invited him in and was looking at us with his vampire teeth and creepy yellow eyes like we were food. This time we all start to scream and I push Jane behind me when Ethan and the vampire pizza guy say it's just a game, then he says the first person who says where Sarah is first spends less time screaming.

"Can I play too?" Sarah asks jumping in front of us all. Benny and Ethan both scream out, "Yes!"

As Sarah and the delivery boy banter Benny takes the pizza from me and says, "You know can I just grab a slice before you do your whole vampire trash talk thing?" He looks at Ethan and I and says, "Well if I'm going to have a last meal, I want it to be the Italiano Deluxe."

"Right, haha, the Italiano Deluxe…with extra garlic!" Ethan says as Benny screams rushing the vampire and shoving the pizza in his face. We all rush up stairs and into Ethan's room. I rush towards his desk as they argue about whose winning, when I find something useful and I see my aluminum baseball bat I left over the last time I was here. I hear Benny and Ethan arguing and the Jane threaten to tell her mom. I turn back around to see Ethan take the phone and say thank you, when he agreed to make her bed for a week. I rushed over to Benny, still holding the bat and leaned against the door. As we heard someone coming up Ethan and Benny pushed the bed over to cover the door.

"Let me in, hurry!" Sarah yells. Benny and Ethan groan and move the bed aside and I opened the door. When she was inside we all leaned on the door, hoping our combined weight would be enough to keep the vampire out. "What do you have for weapons?" I showed her my bat and she nodded but when Ethan handed her his trophy she exclaimed in disbelief, "A debating trophy?"

"It's the pointiest!" he yells when I scoff.

"Hey, hey, hey, we can make a stake out of this." Benny says holding up Ethan's signed hockey stick.

Ethan objects that its signed and they start to struggle for the stick when Benny says, "Ryan Seacrest!? Really?"

After setting it down Ethan comes back with some pencils, "These, these are perfect! Sharp and wooden."

"Ethan?! No, just stop, if we were being attacked by vampire squirrels then maybe you'd have a shot. And I'd be betting on the squirrels!" I yell out. Benny grabs and moves me away from the door when Sarah shouts out that he's coming.

"Did anybody ever tell you that you are a really crummy babysitter?" Ethan says. After Sarah had exclaimed that she's new at this, Ethan's phone started to ring and he picked it up.

"Ethan what are you doing? We're kind of in a situation here?" I point to the door when the vampire calls out Sarah's name and slams into the door. I hold the bat ready and listen to Ethan's side of the conversation when he hands the phone to Sarah. Ethan and I rush to the door to make sure it doesn't open and I get squished in between him and Benny.

I hear Sarah say, "Keep it down you guys!" When the vampires hand shots through the door and makes a grab for me. Benny pulls me behind him when Sarah stakes the reaching hand with the debating trophy. We all rush out the window as Sarah helps and start to run across the lawn when we're stopped by the delivery boy again.

"Wait!" Benny yells, "Clare if this is the last moment we live then I have to tell you!" he grabs my arms and looks me in the eye when he says, "I took one of your shirts and used it in a YouTube video of me singing to the Spice Girls!"

We all just pause for a minute before Sarah comes out of nowhere and shoves the guy to the ground and stakes him in the heart. "Okay, she may be a lousy babysitter…but that was the bomb!" I yell out looking at a smirking Sarah. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and grabbed Benny's hand before he could move away from me. "_What do you mean you were singing to the spice girls in __**my shirt**__?"_

* * *

><p>I walk back to the tv room after grabbing some water and hear Benny say, "Yeah, Grandma's got the magic touch. When I was six and scared of robots, she-"<p>

I cut him off, "Sarah don't you have to find Erica? Are you sure that the pizza guy is gone? Like he's not going to come back and use us as a midnight snack is he?"

"No, he's in some sort of limbo for but don't worry, he won't be back here." Sarah opens the door as Benny walks back.

He holds up the pizza and says, "Found a survivor." She walks out but not before warning us to stay inside and stay safe.

Right after she leaves Benny gets a call and decides to answer it handing me his pizza. _Wrong choice,_ I think as I take a huge bite out of it and go to sit down on one of the kitchen chairs. I hear Ethan ask if they missed another Mathletes event when Rory, I believe, says he's actually at a party with seniors and most to all the drama club is there and that his _Dusker _babe is there as well. At that I look up and hand Benny his half of the pizza and look at the picture Rory sent. _Oh my gosh, that's Erica. _

"Rory listen to me-" he cuts me off saying that he has to go because of some conga line.

Benny whistles and takes a bite out of the pizza. When he looks at Ethan's face he points and says, "Don't say it. Don't, 'cause if you say it, we'll have to go find that dufus, and I for one do not want to crash a vampire dinner party."

"Come on," then he looks at me and says, "Rory's our friend."

"Fine, I'll come. Clare?"

"No, Clare should stay here. It's dangerous." Ethan says quickly.

"Excuse you? No, heck no. You are not leaving me here; I am just as strong as you are. Probably even stronger than you Ethan and I am not letting Benny go with you if I am not there. That's that."

They both looked shocked and I see Benny smiling, Ethan nods his head. They both go out to get Benny's grandma's car and I grab the bat from upstairs. When I get to the car I see them finishing up with some long light bulbs and Benny smiles at me. When Ethan tries to move towards the passenger seat Benny calls out, "Sorry buddy, when this little lady is with she sits next to me." He looked at me and winked when I started to giggle.

We were driving in silence for about ten minutes, Benny and I holding hands (he has one on the wheel don't worry), when we see Sarah along the way. She decides that we're all crazy and lets us take her with us to a Vampire dinner party, where we could all very likely be their next meal.


End file.
